Think Twice
by XxSynergisticEffectxX
Summary: Think twice before you touch my girl..those words never rang truer. Summary bad D: Story good :D


_Oh hai thar! This is yet another SuixSaku story, based on the song Think Twice by Eve 6(I would strongly recommend listening to it so you get it but do what you please :D)! Mild SasuxSaku hints but yes, SuixSaku all the same! I do not own Naruto or the song. Now let's get to it! (p.s. sorry for being M.I.A. my laptop broke . and I realized I haven't uploaded this yet, so I'll update my other stories soon!) _

I watched as Suigetsu held his sword, Kubikiri Houcho toward his team leader, my former teammate, and lover, Sasuke Uchiha. The look of pure betrayal and hate still adorned his handsome features. But, I wasn't so sure they were meant for Sasuke. I had tried to stop the confrontation but once Suigetsu got something in his head he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted and what he wanted now was Sasuke, dead.

"How dare you touch _MY _Sakura, you selfish, conceited bastard! I'll kill you where you stand!" Suigetsu growled, exposing his sharp, snow-white teeth. The resentment was radiating off of him in waves, his chakra deadly and toxic.

Sasuke, showing his ever present arrogance, laughed his stomach turning laugh and drew Kusanagi from its sheath, "She didn't appear to be yours as I held her, and besides, what kind of woman in their right mind would choose _YOU_? Especially Sakura, you don't even deserve to be sharing the ground as her let alone the same bed."

Suigetsu lunged, only for Sasuke to move. A low growl escaped Sasuke's throat and he began to form his signature move, Chidori Nagashi.

_Flashback: _

_I walked into my apartment, exhausted but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Tonight was the night Suigetsu was visiting me, as he always did every first Sunday as the month. _

_ "Good Evening Sakura-chan." A familiar voice, that WASN'T Suigetsu's spoke curtly. _

_ The patient files I was carrying fell from my, now shaking, hands and I turned to be faced with someone I thought I would only ever see on the opposite side of a battle field. _

_ "Sas-Sas-Sasuke.." I whispered before he grabbed me roughly by my wrists, pulling me closer to him. He smelled of cheap whores, and blood, I wanted to puke. I defiantly looked down and a deep guttural growl erupted from his chest and he used his index finger and thumb to make me look up at him. "Why are you he-" I never got to finish my question as he crashed his lips to mine in a possessive and demanding kiss, he scratched up my thigh, making me gasp and he took advantage of this by slipping his tongue into my mouth. __**'GET HIM THE FUCK OFF!'**__ Inner shrieked. 'No-No chakra.' I desperately prayed for Suigetsu to come to my rescue. _

_ "SAKURA I'M HE- SAKURA!" Suigetsu yelled standing in the window, the wild flowers that he had in his hands fell lifelessly to the floor. "GET OFF OF HER!" He threatened Sasuke with his sword, Sasuke pulled away, letting me catch my breath, and then pulling me tightly to his body. _

"_Silly Suigetsu, Sakura is mine now. Now, go run off. I'm sure Karin will want SOMEONE." Sasuke vainly boasted, not releasing me no matter how hard I struggled. _

_ "We fight for her. The training field near here will be suitable." Suigetsu quietly stated with his head down and his fist curled so tightly that his palms were bleeding. _

_End Flashback_

"Suigetsu! Please don't do this! You'll both be caught!" I pleaded with the stubborn man that was fuming, storming toward the training grounds where Team 7 used to train.

"Tell me something Sakura. Do you have any feelings for him?" The breath caught in my throat, and I stopped in my tracks. I most definitely didn't have any feelings for the dark Uchiha but, yet I couldn't find it in myself to say the simplest word, 'no.'

"I see." He turned and transported out of my vision in an instant. I ran to the training field, my lab coat flapping behind me, _'Oh please don't make me be late.' _I arrived at the training field, the two men staring at each other, I quietly took my place in a nearby tree and watched the two battle.

I held my head down, fighting my tears. The clang of metal made me look up, my bangs making a pink veil that made everything hazy.

Sasuke was panting; he looked stressed and panicked, as if he expected Suigetsu to not be this much of a threat. He did some quick hand-signs and inhaled, "PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Then Suigetsu was engulfed in flames.

My breathing hitched and I shook my head, "SUIGETSU!" I jumped from the branch I was sitting in since interfering would be "unfair" in both of the male's eyes. Sasuke watched, still not relaxed, his sword still drawn. I sobbed until I noticed the pool of water that was..moving? Then, I mentally slapped myself, 'Suigetsu can liquefy idiot.' I wiped my wasted tears then went back to my branch. He formed again and I took a relieved breath, my heart resuming a calmer, normal beating pattern. He smirked up at me and I nodded, mouthing, 'I love you.'

Suigetsu picked his sword up and took a fighting stance, "That all ya' got Uchiha!" He mocked. Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson and Suigetsu immediately looked down, knowing one look and he'd be done.

Sasuke growled, knowing Suigetsu wouldn't look up for anything, but me. He threw a kunai toward me and I yelped, making Suigetsu look up. Then, by the way Suigetsu's body froze I could tell Sasuke caught him in his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"SUIGETSU! PLEASE! FOR ME! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I cried, not caring who's attention I attracted. Suigetsu's body twitched, and I could feel that he had become himself again. He looked at Sasuke who was shocked beyond belief and he laughed, "Take that Uchiha!"

_Flashback (Suigetsu's P.O.V.): _

_ Tonight was the night! I was going to ask Sakura to come with me, as my wife. We were going to be together somewhere no one could find us and war couldn't reach us. I got into the village rather late this time because Karin was up waiting for Chicken-Ass. I wondered where he was but, soon he was replaced with thoughts of my cotton-candy-haired Goddess. I decided to use the window because I didn't want her nosy neighbors to come a'knocking, not tonight. _

_ "SAKURA I'M HE- SAKURA!" It was then I figured out where the Bastard was. He was touching all over my woman and I felt the excitement melt away, and be replaced by pure rage. "GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled, not caring who I awoke. I pointed Kubikiri Houcho_ _toward him in a threatening manner. _

"_Silly Suigetsu, Sakura is mine now. Now, go run off. I'm sure Karin will want SOMEONE." The bastard conceitedly spoke. I noticed that Sakura's chakra level was low and she didn't have the strength to get away from him. _

_ But, I wasn't going to let go of the love of my life, "We fight for her. The training field near here will be suitable." I suggested quietly, not looking up to see the scene of pure horror that was in front of me. I knew my hands were bleeding but all that mattered was Sakura. _

_End Flashback_

They were toe to toe until Sasuke got Suigetsu's sword out of his hands. Sasuke raised his sword for the kill until Suigetsu liquefied and appeared behind him, "Looks like I win."

Suigetsu drove the blade through Sasuke's abdomen, the Uchiha heir coughing up pools of blood on the broken and scorched ground. I ran to him, "SUIGETSU! I love you." We shared a passionate kiss then we pulled away for air, "I love you too Sakura." ANBU were on the scene in moments, Sai and Neji the first to arrive.

"Haruno," Neji sounded shocked, "you're under arrest."

"Fighting isn't a smart option, Hag."

I looked up at Suigetsu and we smiled at each other.

"Neji, tell Naruto I'm sorry when you give him this report. This is mission is failed." I nodded as Suigetsu and I began to run.

After getting past Suna we stopped, "Hey, Sakura?"

I looked up from the stream I was drinking from, "Yes?"

I got down on one knee, pulled out the ring, which was a simple silver ring with cherry blossoms on it that had 'Mine, Forever & Always' engraved inside, and smirked at the look of pure surprise on her face, "Marry me?"

_THANK GOD IT'S OVER! NO FLAMES PLEASE! MAYBE AN EPILOGUE IF ENOUGH COMMENTS ARE LEFT ABOUT IT (; THANKS FOR READING! _

_-XxSynergisticEffectxX_


End file.
